Old memories, painful memories
by lykomigosh23
Summary: STORY PUBLISHED UNDER NEW ACCOUNT NAME: BlackRose274. STORY WILL BE CONTINUED UNDER Blackrose274 PEN NAME.
1. Chapter 1

_Short oneshot. Hope u like!!_

* * *

This takes place before Claire moves to Westchester. 

Claire walked into her bedroom, and sat on her bed, not bothering to take off her black silk dress, or her black heals, all she did was pull the black ribbon that was holding up her hair out.

Her mother had told her earlier that day that they were moving to Westchester.

"Why did you have to leave?" She asked the picture that was hanging on the wall.

It was a picture of a boy who looked to be her age, with dirty blonde hair, and jade green eyes, he was smiling, his arm around Claire's waist, but he wasn't looking at the camera, he was looking into Claire's eyes, she was looking deep into his eyes as well.

She remembered the day clearly,

_**Flash back:**_

_(A/N-THIS IS A SCENE CONTAINING BLOOD/GORE, PLEASE, THIS IS REATED TEEN, BUT I GIVE YOU WARNING!!)_

_Claire jumped up and down, she couldn't contain her excitement, she was seeing him, it has been months since they last seen eachother._

_His dads was working at the hospital, so she was meeting him there, she was about to go ask the receptionist to page his dad, when a nurse came dashing through, pushing an operating table that held the guy Claire was looking for, but he lay there, blood flowing like rivers down his chest, his blonde hair stained red with blood, his eyes once a beautiful green, had rolled back in his head._

_"BLAKE!!" Claire screeched, her hand flying to her mouth, her body shaking, she felt as if she were going to puke._

_She._

_Couldn't._

_Breath._

_"I'm sorry miss, you must wait here." The receptionist said._

_Hours later, a doctor wearing a bloody uniform walked into the room._

_"Blake Johnson." He said._

_Claire shot up, "Yes?"_

_"We're sorry." Was all he said, before he was pulled off by a nurse._

_"No." Claire whispered, tears cascading down her face, she walked shakily to the desk._

_"C-can i-I borrow the phone?" Claire asked_

_She dialed her number with shaking hands._

_"Claire? How is Blake?" Her mother asked_

_"He-he's dead." Claire whispered, "Can you come pick me up?"_

_"Oh…oh my god, I'll be right there!"_

_Within ten minutes, Claire was in her room, sharing a group hug with the rest of her friends, Kristyn(nickname: Topaz) Jake(no nickname) Ryan(nickname: RyRy) and Alana(Nickname: Lana, Lanalay,)_

_"I can't believe he's gone." Jake said,_

_This was the first time Claire had every seen Jake or Ryan cry._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Claire walked down to her parents.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can we move…sooner?"

"Sure honey."

TWO MONTHS LATER

Claire hugged all her friends.

"We'll miss you! Keep in touch!" Alana said

"Don't worry I will Lana."

Claire stepped onto the plane, as the plane was taking off, she walked onto the plane, she took a breath, and released it.

She was going to her new life, her new home.

* * *

_Hey! tell me what you think!!_

_If i get enough reviews asking me 2 make this a story, then i MIGHT do it, i might not, but if i do decide to than i will post an authors note telling u so._

_-lykomigosh23:)_


	2. authors note!

_Hey people!_

_Ok, I am still not sure if I should make this a story or not, I am still debating in my mind. Lol._

_But anyway, if I do decide to continue, here is a sneak peak into the next chapter, hope you enjoy! And please review!_

_-lykomigosh23:)_

* * *

Claire walked into the Block estate. (a/n-this is not going to follow the story lines exactly, but I will follow the plot…sort of…lol.)

_Rich people._ Claire thought uneasily.

She shoved her hands into the sevens jeans that Alana had gotten her as a going away gift, and felt the picture in her pocket.

She took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled, and she felt as if Blake were in the room with her.

Claire heard the click clacking of heals on floor, she looked up and her eyes met an amber eyed beauty.

"Hi. I'm Claire"

Claire extended her hand for a handshake

"Massie." Massie replied, shaking her hand good and hard, Claire's handshake was the same.

_This orland-ew girl may have some potential after all._ Were Massie's last thoughts before her parents called everybody to dinner.

* * *

_liked it hated it??_

_please tell me_

_constructive critism welcome!_

_an just a quick question, if i have a beta for one of my clique storys, than does that make them my beta for my other stories as well?_

_i'm jsut wondering._

_-lykomigosh23:)_


	3. Dinner time!

_Ok people, i have decided to make this a story, but updates for this story are going to be alittle slow, because of homework and what not. But this is now a story!!!_

_Thank you to all who reviewed!!

* * *

_

Everyone sat around the dinner table.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Kendra Block said, placing a perfectly manicured hand over her heart.

"Thank-you, but I'm sure we'll manage." Judi said, side glancing at Claire, to see how she was taking it.

The only thing the Lyons had said to the Blocks was that there was a death in the family, and that was why they were moving so soon.

Claire raised her hand, and pushed some of her blonde hair away from her face. When Blake's dad was cleaning out his room, he had found a box containing a golden link bracelet; their names were engraved on two of the links, so it looked as if their names were linked together.

Claire could smell his Drakkar Noir cologne, it was his signature sent. She could feel tears rise in her chest.

"Excuse me, but where is the bathroom?" Claire asked quietly

"Down the hall and to the left." Kendra said.

Claire got up, and speed walked over to the bathroom, once in, she locked the door, and pulled a photo out of her jeans pocket.

It was a photo of Claire and Blake at the beach, she was wearing her favorite blue bikini, but she had a cover up wrapped around her hips, and Blake was in just a pair of green swim shorts. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, and they were looking at each other.

"_Topaz has done it again!" Claire had heard her friend, Kristyn, or more commonly known as Topaz say._

"_TOPAZ?!?" Blake and Claire yelled in unison._

It was the day that Blake had told Claire he loved her. They had been going out for 1 year. The picture was taken at sunset, and the sun illuminated Claire's skin.

She remembered that evening perfectly:

FLASH BACK

_They were walking down the beach holding hands._

"_Claire?" Blake had asked her._

"_Yea?"_

"_Well, we've been seeing each other for about a year now…"_

_Claire's heart stopped._

'_Is her breaking up with me?' She asked herself_

"_Well…I love you."_

_Claire was silent._

"_Claire?"_

_Claire responded with a kiss, and told him, "I love you too, but you're not just saying this are you?"_

"_NO! I promise, when we're older, out of college maybe, I'll get enough money, and we'll get married."_

_Claire, once again responded with a short kiss._

_Click! Flash!_

_Both turned to see Topaz standing there with her camera._

"_TOPAZ!"_

_Topaz laughed, and sprinted down the beach, while Claire and Blake chased after her. _

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Claire let out a small laugh, and hugged the picture close.

"Looks like we're not getting married." She whispered to herself, as she whipped away the hot tears that were making their way down her cheeks.

She took a deep breath, fixed her hair, and left the bathroom.

When she got back to the table, there were three girls sitting around Massie.

"Claire!" Massie called, signaling for Claire to come over.

Claire walked over to the girls.

"Love the jeans!" A girl with dark hair, and beautiful brown eyes said.

"Claire these are my friends, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen." Massie said, pointing to each girl in turn.

"Nice to meet you." Claire said.

The girls started talking, and Claire soon revealed that she was the captain of her volleyball team.

"Awesome! I'm captain of the soccer team at OCD!" Kristen said.

"Cool." Claire said, staring at the group of guys that entered the room.

"Massie, I thought it would be nice if we invited some of the Briarwood families so Todd could meet some of them!" Kendra said, getting up to greet the parents of Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Cam Fisher, Harris Fisher, Derrick Harrington, Josh Hotz, and Chris Polvert.

"Massie!" Derrick came over, and sat next to her.

"Hey, Derrick." Massie said, smiling flirtatiously.

"Guys, this is Claire Lyons." Alicia said, introducing Claire to the group of guys.

While doing that, Alicia gave Massie a _Is she part of TPC yet?_

Massie sent Alicia an _Not sure, but for now be nice!_

"Um, hi." Claire said quietly, looking for an empty seat, which was between Cam and Dylan.

Claire sat down, as Cam smiled shyly.

Claire looked away.

Soon his Drakkar Noir cologne wafted through the air.

_Blake_.

"Claire, you ok?" Cam asked, putting his hand on her arm.

"I'm fine." Claire said, pulling her arm out of his grasp, and walked out the door, calling over her shoulder, "I'm going for a walk!"

* * *

_Ok, please tell me what you think!!_

_Con crit welcome!!!!!!_

_-lykomigosh23:)_


	4. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!

Claire walked out of the door, and down the steps, the wind like a cold slap in the face. An icy reminder that she was alone in Westchester.

As soon as Claire could feel the gravel of circular driveway under her feet, she took off running, her blonde hair flying behind her.

She continued to run until she came to the front gate. She rested her hand on the gate.

"Why do I feel like a trapped animal?" She asked to no one in particular, and sighed. Claire walked slowly back to the estate, feeling calmer, and ready to face the Drakkar Noir cologne.

It reminded her of Blake, it was his signature sent.

She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Hey, sorry I was feeling lightheaded." She said with a smile.

"Ok, feeling better?" Massie asked

"Yup" Claire said

"So, did you like Florida?" Cam asked

"Loved it."

"Cool, did you surf?"

"All the time, my friends said that I should just build a home on my board!"

Cam laughed and smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm Cams brother, Harris." An older guy said.

"Um, hey."

"I heard you played volley ball?"

"Capitan."

"Awesome!"

"I guess, the only bad thing was when I would talk to my friends during practice, and get hit with the ball."

Everyone laughed, and smiled.

Claire smiled as well.

_Maybe I can make things work here, with friends…maybe just maybe I can make friends…_ Claire thought but then her alter ego conscience said to her, _What about Alana, Kristyn, or Jake and Ryan? What about __Blake?_

_I said friends NOT boyfriends! It'll take like a year or more to get over him! I LOVED HIM! _Claire said to her alter ego

_Well than tell that to Cam! He has been checking you out the whole time!_

Claire peaked at Cam, and saw that he was discreetly checking her out.

_Crud. That's not good…what if he asks me out? What if he tries to kiss me? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?!?_

_

* * *

_

_Heyy people!! _

_what did you think? sorry for the short chapter!!_

_Con crit welcome!!!!!!_

_-lykomigosh23:)_


	5. home sweet home

Claire walked out of the door, and down the steps, the wind like a cold slap in the face. An icy reminder that she was alone in Westchester.

As soon as Claire could feel the gravel of circular driveway under her feet, she took off running, her blonde hair flying behind her.

She continued to run until she came to the front gate. She rested her hand on the gate.

"Why do I feel like a trapped animal?" She asked to no one in particular, and sighed. Claire walked slowly back to the estate, feeling calmer, and ready to face the Drakkar Noir cologne.

It reminded her of Blake, it was his signature sent.

She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Hey, sorry I was feeling lightheaded." She said with a smile.

"Ok, feeling better?" Massie asked

"Yup" Claire said

"So, did you like Florida?" Cam asked

"Loved it."

"Cool, did you surf?"

"All the time, my friends said that I should just build a home on my board!"

Cam laughed and smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm Cams brother, Harris." An older guy said.

"Um, hey."

"I heard you played volley ball?"

"Captain."

"Awesome!"

"I guess, the only bad thing was when I would talk to my friends during practice, and get hit with the ball."

Everyone laughed, and smiled.

Claire smiled as well.

_Maybe I can make things work here, with friends…maybe just maybe I can make friends…_ Claire thought but then her alter ego conscience said to her,

_-What about Alana, Kristyn, or Jake and Ryan? What about __Blake?_

_I said friends NOT boyfriends! It'll take like a year or more to get over him! I LOVED HIM! _Claire yelled to her alter ego

_-Well than tell that to Cam! He has been checking you out the whole time!_

Claire peaked at Cam, and saw that he was discreetly checking her out.

_Crud. That's not good…what if he asks me out? What if he tries to kiss me? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?_

"So, do any of you do any sports?" Claire asked calmly.

"Soccer." Cam, Derrick, Josh, and Chris said in unison

"Lacrosse." Harris said shyly

"My best guy friend Jake played Lacrosse"

"Cool." Harris said

"I do modern jazz." Alicia piped up

"You dance?" Josh asked

"Yea." Alicia giggled

"Cool, I never knew you did sports."

"How am I supposed to keep these killer abs?" Alicia casually lifted up her shirt a little to show her perfectly muscle toned stomach.

"Dude! You're so totally ripped!" Derrick said, as Josh kicked him in the shins, telling him not to be rude.

Alicia texted Massie,

Alicia: Aww! He is so considerate! He kicked his best friend just to get him to be polite!

Massie: wow, maybe I should go for him(jk) lol

Alicia: MASSIE!

Massie: jk!

Alicia: lol. He's mine!

Massie: what do u think of Claire?"

Alicia:…she's good, sporty, but not like Kristen, hmm give her a better wardrobe and she could just possibly be PC material…

Massie: exactly what I thought.

Massie: Kristen, Dylan, what do you think of Claire?

Dylan: I like her

Kristen: same, could use better wardrobe but I like her

Dylan: same, but she needs to stay away from Chris or else!

Kristen: lol

Massie: agreed, so we like her?

Alicia: done

Kristen: done

Dylan: done

Massie: and done!

Dylan: so is she in?

Massie: we need 2 c how she is the mall.

Kristen: when do we go?

Massie: tomorrow after school, she's carpooling w/us according 2 my mom

Kristen: k

"Kids, you all have school tomorrow, I think we should leave!" Alicia's dad, Len said

"Daddy-" Alicia started

"I agree with Len, it's getting late." Merri-lee said

"Come on girls." Alicia's mother said

When everybody left, Claire and her family walked back to the guest house.

"Home sweet home." Mrs. Lyons said, a hint of sadness in her voice

"Yup, sweet sweet home." Claire said quietly

"Are we going to stand here and say how sweet this is, or is mom going to unlock the door?" Todd said, and everybody laughed

"Lets go in, I'm cold!" Mr. Lyons said

* * *

_like, hate? please tell me!_

_so sorry for the long wait! i was really busy!! well here is the next chapter!_

_so, i think the chapter after this will be the first day of school/shopping trip._

_so should Claire be aloud into the PC?_

_And what about couples?_

_please tell me what you think in a review!!_

_-lykomigosh23:)_


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!

Ok, I know that we all hate authors notes, but THIS IS IMPORTANT!

There is a new poll up on my profile, the question is asking which of my stories I should put on hold until school lets out on June 13, PLEASE VOTE!

THE STORY THAT IS SELECTED WILL BE BUT ON HOLD! I REPEAT HOLD ONLY!!

Thank you for reading this!!


	7. sorry, another authors note

Ok, I know that the poll wasn't being shown on my profile, but IT IS NOW ON MY PROFILE

Ok, I know that the poll wasn't being shown on my profile, but IT IS NOW ON MY PROFILE!

So PLEASE vote!

So sorry for the inconvenience!!

-lykomigosh23


	8. the shopping trip!

Chapter six

The shopping trip

Block estate 8:00 am

Massie awoke the next morning to hear her cell phone vibrating by her bed.

Alicia: heyy mass! What time r we meeting at ur house?

Massie: it's 8:00 now, the mall opens at nine, so meet here at 8:30. cn u call kris and dyl? I'll get Claire.

Alicia: kay!

Massie quickly flipped her phone shut and changed into a pair of Ralph Lauren jeans, white ella muse flats, and a white bebe top.

"What to do with my hair?" Massie questioned herself, when she finally decided to brush it out and leave it down for the day, she quickly applied her cotton candy glossip girl lipgloss and speed walked over to Claire's house.

Claire lay on her bed, already clothed in a pair of no name jeans and a regular white t-shirt, her arms folded behind her head, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Claire!" Massie chirped, bouncing into the room,

"Oh, hey Massie, do you need anything?" Claire asked

"No, me and my friends that visited last night are going shopping, we wanted to know if you wanted to come?"

"Sure." Claire exclaimed, shooting up from the bed and slipping on a pair of flip flops, pulling her blonde hair into a low ponytail

"Lets go!" Massie said, seeing Alicia's limo pull up in front of the estate.

"Kay."

"OMG! We totally need to hit saks!" Alicia said, removing her sunglasses

"You're right!" Dylan chirped

"Um that place is kinda expensive!" Claire piped in

"It's ok, you can borrow my credit card" Massie said, passing her an extra American Express credit card

"Thanks!" Claire beamed

"MOM I'M GOING OUT, I HAVE MY CELL IF YOU NEED ME!" Derrick called, not waiting for an answer jogging down his steps and walking the two and a half blocks to his friend Cam Fishers house, and banged on the door three times before entering

"DUDE COME ON!" he yelled up the steps

"Hello Derrick!" Mrs. Fisher said, grabbing her keys

"Morning Mrs. F!"

"DUDE!" Cam walked down the steps, "What are we doing today?"

"I was going to go look at the new skateboards at the mall, you wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Lets go"

"What about Josh?"

"He said something about sucking up to his parents for money for a date or something, so my guess is he'll be spending all day cleaning and 'cooking'"

"You mean paying his sister to clean, while he goes and gets takeout, then gets rid of the evidence?"

"yup."

"Lets go"

The girls speed walked towards Saks, and took off in different directions, Claire made a beeline towards the denim, with Kristen and Dylan following close behind.

"So, you said that you did soccer?" Claire questioned Dylan

"No!" Dylan said laughing, pointing to Kristen "Kristen does soccer"

Kristen smiled and laughed, "Yea, I'm the soccer girl, and as I remember from last night, you're the volleyball girl"

"Yup! That's me!"

All three girls bust out laughing before

"I'm going to try these shorts on!" Claire called.

Claire came back out in Marc by Marc Jacobs Dark Denim Shorts. (link on profile)

"What do you think?"

"MASSIE, ALICIA GET OVER HERE!" Dylan screamed, Massie and Alicia quickly speed walked over to where they were.

"Do you like these?" Claire asked, modeling a pair of Marc by Marc Jacobs Dark Denim Shorts, and a yellow Marc by Marc Jacobs Mini Dot Dobby Cami.

"Love!" Massie approved smiling, _she'll be a pretty good addition to the P.C _

"I'll get it then." Claire said

"Done"

"Done"

"And done!"

The girls laughed and headed towards a sales girl.

"Can you ring these up please?" Claire asked the girl, handing her the outfit, placing the credit card on top, "Thanks!"

"Yes ma'am!" The girl walked off

The girls headed towards the food court.

"I'm starving!" Dylan said, making a bee line towards the salad bar, followed by everyone else

"Then lets eat!" Claire said, loading her plate with salad, tomatoes, and Italian dressing.

"I like how she thinks!" Dylan said, doing the same.

As the girls looked for an empty table, a hand caught Massie's eye. It was Derrick, he was waving his hand, motioning for them to sit down with him and Cam.

"Lets go sit over there."

"Kay!"

As the girls approached the table, Cam smiled at Claire, who turned her head, pretending not to see.

* * *

_Hello all! ok, this will be the last chapter until i get the pole results!!_

_the poll is up in my profile, please review to this chapter!!_

_once again, no updates until i get the pole results!!_

-lykomigosh23


	9. POLL RESULTS

Ok, the poll results are in

Ok, the poll results are in! thank you to those who voted!!

Here are the results!

1 Mission Impossible(High school musical) 32 percent

2 Going back(Spirited away) 28 percent

3 The clique is going international(The clique series) 16 percent

4 Old memories painful memories(The clique series) 12 percent

5 Past present secrets(twilight) 8 percent

6 The secret seven(Teen titans) 4 percent

As you can tell, Mission impossible got the most votes, so Mission Impossible is on hold until June 13, 2008.

There will be some new chapters up for Mission Impossible by June 13!

Thanks once again for voting!

For the stories that will NOT be put on hold, the next chapter will be up soon, I have finals this week, and the next two weeks, so updates will be a little slow.

So sorry for the three authors notes in a row, so very sorry! I'll try to make the next chapters long if I have time!

-lykomigosh23:)


	10. omg

Mkay I'm glad to say that this story will continue, though I am going to continue it under a new pen name. that pen name is Blackrose274, I am doing this because I got very loaded down since I had so many stories on this account, so I am switching over one story at a time to Blackrose274. thanks for all of your patience!! So I will Re-post this entire story on BlackRose274, without the earlier authors notes, and I will make some revisions if needed. It should be up by end of today (July 7, 2009) or early tomorrow (July 8 2009)

Also, I will be going onto this account maybe once every few months or so, I am now using Blackrose274. so pm me from that account if you have any questions, thank you!


End file.
